My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 10
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: In this story, Me and Vincent come to blows. Although it ends happily there is a reference to suicide so you should be warned and there is also a small amount of bad language. This story is rated K but parents may want to check it out first!  Enjoy.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 10.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**The unthinkable happens, I punch Vinnie.**

It was a lovely Monday morning at Charley's garage, however, all was not well with the bro's. Vinnie was in a stinker of a mood, stomping around and throwing things about. Throttle had now had enough of his younger bro's bad mood and decided to do something about it.

**Throttle:** Hey Vinnie, what the hell is wrong with you this morning?

Throttle had not seen Vinnie this upset in a while.

**Vinnie:** Nothin', so just let me be.

**Throttle: **Hey punk, just remember who your talking to and show a little respect.

Throttle could feel his anger growing with every minute, Vinnie had now realised how what he had just said had sounded.

**Vinnie:** I'm sorry bro, I mean Commander, it's Charley-girl, we had a row this morning and I may have said some things that I really shouldn't have.

Throttle was just about to speak again when I entered the garage, I was looking for Vinnie and I had pain written all over my face.

**Me:** VINNIE, when I get hold of your sorry little tail, you are gonna wish I hadn't.

Vinnie made a dash for his bike, but I cut off his escape. By now I was boiling over, Charley had come to me crying her eyes out and when I asked her what was wrong she started to tell me but her first word was Vinnie and that was all I needed to hear. I squared up to the six foot white furred mouse and before he could say anything I drew back my right fist and let fly just catching him on the left side of his face.

**Me:** Now then, I told you when you first decided to marry Charley that if you'd ever hurt her that I would come looking for you so here I am.

I lifted my arm and drew back my fist again but before I could land another punch Vinnie got his in first. His punch knocked me to the ground and with his escape route now clear he rode off on his bike.

_**Chapter 2.**_

I was now way beyond upset, I was as mad as hell so much so that Throttle didn't dare get in my way, I jumped into one of the four by fours and went in pursuit of Vinnie, unfortunately for me the truck was no match for the speed of Vinnie's red racer, I gave up the pursuit after about an hour and returned home.

By the time I arrived home, Throttle had caught hold of Modo and the two bro's were going to set out to look for Vinnie. "If you find the little shit, keep him away from me cos otherwise I'll kill him" I said forcefully, both Throttle and Modo's mouths fell open when they heard my outburst, in all the years that they had lived here with me they hadn't heard me use such language and it caught them a little off guard.

Throttle and Modo said nothing in reply they just started their bikes and left. I could feel a headache coming on so I walked back into the house and slammed the door shut, this brought Stanchion into the room.

**Stanchion:** I take it that you've heard about the row that Vinnie and Charley had this morning?

**Me:** I didn't know that it was a row, all I know is that he's hurt Charley and boy am I on the war path for him now.

**Stanchion:** I understand that your angry, but please before you carry out any punishment, try and find out the full story behind the row.

By now I had calmed down a little and I could see a little more clearly now and what I saw from the way I had acted with Vinnie, I hated myself for.

I did as Stanchion had suggested and went to find Charley. I tracked her down to their bedroom, the door was closed but I could hear her still sobbing. I gently knocked on the door, "Come in" Charley said through her tears, I opened the door and went in, once inside I closed the door behind me.

Charley was sat on the edge of their bed, she looked up at me and she noticed my blood red knuckles, she eased her crying for a while and said "Please don't tell me that you've hit Vinnie", I replied "Well I'm sorry Charley but when I saw the state that you were in earlier on I just flipped and went in search of Vinnie and unfortunately for him I found him, now that I have calmed down somewhat do you wanna tell me what it was all about?"

_**Chapter 3.**_

Charley began to tell me what the row had been about, how she had wanted another baby and Vinnie didn't, he'd tried to tell her that neither of them were as young as they used to be and that it was going to be hard to bring up another youngster. Charley had now seen the wisdom in her husbands words, but now he was nowhere to be found.

After hearing the explanation you can imagine how small I felt, I had deserved the smack that Vinnie had given me but he sure as hell hadn't deserved the one I gave him, just then Stoker called me from downstairs.

**Stoker:** Hey Daz, I've just had word from Throttle and Modo, they have found Vinnie.

**Me:** I'm on my way down Stoke just give me a minute.

I found Stoker in the living room, he was hurriedly putting his riding gear on, I asked him where he was going and Stoke replied "Vinnie is threatening to throw himself off the top of a multi story carpark". _Bloody hell, what have I done,_ I thought, "Come on Stoke we'll take the truck" I replied.

Stoker and I had been travelling in complete silence for almost an hour when all of a sudden I spotted Modo watching over his and Throttle's bikes, _but where the hell is Vinnie?_, my thought worried me a little, then I looked up to the top of the building and could just make out Vinnie standing on the top ledge. I turned to Stoker and said "Oh my god, to think that I'm partially responsible for this, I gotta get up there to try and talk him down".

I parked the truck just behind where Modo and Throttle's bikes were parked, I walked upto Modo and said "I'm sorry big guy, I've got a feeling that I'm mostly to blame for this, but don't worry cos I intend to make it right", with that Modo just nodded in my direction and let me pass.

I eventually made it to the roof of the carpark and met up with Throttle, "Don't you think that you've caused enough grief today" Throttle said with pure hate in his voice, I told Throttle that he had every right to be mad at me but that I was actually here to help. Throttle stood back and said "Be my guest, you can't make things much worse", there was a lot of venom in Throttle's words and who could blame him, I had acted like a jerk.

I made my way towards where Vinnie was standing, "DON'T YOU DARE come any closer" he warned, I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about what I could say to make things better.

_**Chapter 4.**_

By now I was shaking like a leaf, god only knows how Vinnie must be feeling.

**Me:** Vinnie, can I please come and talk too you, there's something I need to say?

**Vinnie:** Ok but I warn you I'm ready to jump so you better make it good

I went and stood on the ledge next to Vinnie.

**Me:** Look Vinnie, I know that I'm the last person that you want to talk too at the moment but please hear me out.

**Vinnie:** The left side of my face says that you said all you needed to say earlier.

**Me:** I know Vinnie and I'm sorry that I hit you, it's just then when I first saw Charley crying I went into explosive mode, but having found out the real reason behind Charley's tears I now realise that I was wrong.

**Vinnie:** How is Charley?

**Me:** How do you think she is? She is worried sick about you, we all are.

**Vinnie:** What even you, hell I doubt it.

**Me:** Please Vinnie, come down from this ledge and let's talk about it.

Vinnie thought about my request for a moment, then something seemed to change in his mind, maybe it was the worried look that I was wearing on my face, what ever it was he slowly stepped down from the ledge, with relief I followed him. I motioned to Throttle to leave us, which he did. I was now in floods of tears, Vinnie turned and saw me crying.

**Vinnie:** Oh no, come on Daz don't be crying.

**Me: **I'm so sorry Vinnie, can you ever forgive me?

**Vinnie:** On one condition, that you can forgive me.

Vinnie suddenly threw his furry arms around me and we both stood there crying, Throttle had come back to see what was going on and found us both crying in each other's arms. Throttle made his way back down to where Modo was waiting.

**Throttle:** Hey big guy, I think that everything's going to be ok.

_**Chapter 5.**_

Vinnie and I made it back down to where Stoker, Throttle and Modo were waiting, we were both physically shaking though Vinnie appeared to be in a worse state than me. "Stoke, will you ride Vinnie's bike home as I don't want him anywhere near it whilst he is in this state?", "Will do Daz" replied Stoker and he exited the truck, ordinarily Vinnie would have protested at this arrangement but this time he accepted it.

Modo, Throttle and Stoker rode the bikes back to the house, I on the other hand had decided to make a detour and had stopped outside the guys favourite hotdog stand. The vendor knew me and the guys only too well and had already made up our favourite treats. I got out of the truck and walked to the stand, "Put a little extra on Vinnie's as he's had an eventful day" I said, the vendor did as I asked and I paid him and walked back to the truck.

As it wouldn't take long to get home, I had bought all the guys hotdogs and root beer, we made it home and we entered the house, I shouted at the top of my lungs "Ok guys come and get them whilst they are hot", suddenly there was an unmistakable rumbling sound which sent an ice cold shiver down my spine, it was the sound of many hungry mouths bearing down on me at speed.

I managed to hold them all back, "I think that I should give Vinnie his first, hey Vin man I put a little extra on yours just to say sorry again for what I put you through", Vinnie replied "Aw thanks Daz, but you shouldn't have really", I then let the hungry hoards loose on their hotdogs and root beer. After the meal the other guys left to do their own thing but Vinnie remained, I looked deep into those intense pink eyes of his, "You need a private chat don't you?" I asked, Vinnie replied "Am I that obvious?".

We made our way into the study, I shut the door behind us.

**Me:** Right Vinnie take a seat, though I think I already know what this is about.

**Vinnie:** Charley-girl has told me that she wants another baby.

**Me:** And your not keen on the idea.

**Vinnie:** Well it's not that I'm not keen on the idea it's just that well we are not as young as we used to be and I'm sorta frightened about what would happen to the nipper if anything was to happen to us.

**Me:** Vinnie that's called being a wonderful and loving parent but let me tell you something my friend, if you and Charley were to have another child and god forbid something did happen to you, there would be no shortage of family members to bring up your child, and when the child was old enough we would make damn sure that they knew who their real parents were, so you see In yours and Charley's case you don't really have any worries.

Vinnie thanked me for my wise words and left the study in search of Charley.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Vinnie didn't have to search all that hard to find Charley as she was in their bedroom, Vinnie entered the room, "Hiya sweetheart, I'm sorry that it took a row between us for me to see what a beautiful lady I had married". Vinnie continued "Is your heart still set on having another baby?, because if so then I guess one more mouth to feed wouldn't hurt" at this Charley burst into tears and threw her arms around the six foot white furred mouse, "Oh Vinnie, I know that to most people you are the most vain thing ever to leave Mars, but to me you have just the right amount of vainness topped off with a really big heart, I love you Vincent Van Wham", "I love you too Mrs Charlene Davidson Van Wham" came Vinnie's reply.

The rest of the evening went by in much the same vain as the countless other evenings that there had been in the house, but one horrific thought suddenly struck fear into my very soul, _Oh my god, the Van Wham's are going to try for another baby, oh the humanity._

Here is an afterthought for you all to ponder, if you know of a six foot humanoid white furred mouse called Vincent Van Wham and he asks you if you think that he and his wife should have another child, **DON'T** do what I did and say ok, just say **NOOOOOOOOOO.**

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
